A part of the background hereof lies in the development of heterojunction bipolar transistors which operate as light-emitting transistors and transistor lasers. Reference can be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,091,082, 7,286,583, 7,354,780, 7,535,034 and 7,693,195; U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers US2005/0040432, US2005/0054172, US2008/0240173, US2009/0134939, US2010/0034228, US2010/0202483, and US2010/0202484; and to PCT International Patent Publication Numbers WO/2005/020287 and WO/2006/093883. Reference can also be made to the following publications: Light-Emitting Transistor: Light Emission From InGaP/GaAs Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and W. Hafez, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 151 (2004); Quantum-Well-Base Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 1952 (2004); Type-II GaAsSb/InP Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., B. Chu-Kung, G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 4792 (2004); Laser Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 4768 (2004); Microwave Operation And Modulation Of A Transistor Laser, R. Chan, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 131114 (2005); Room Temperature Continuous Wave Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 87, 131103 (2005); Visible Spectrum Light-Emitting Transistors, F. Dixon, R. Chan, G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, X. B. Zhang, J. H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 012108 (2006); The Transistor Laser, N. Holonyak and M Feng, Spectrum, IEEE Volume 43, Issue 2, February 2006; Signal Mixing In A Multiple Input Transistor Laser Near Threshold, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., R. Chan, A. James, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 063509 (2006); and Collector Current Map Of Gain And Stimulated Recombination On The Base Quantum Well Transitions Of A Transistor Laser, R. Chan, N. Holonyak, Jr., A. James, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 14508 (2006); Collector Breakdown In The Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser, G. Walter, A. James, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 232105 (2006); High-Speed (/spl ges/1 GHz) Electrical And Optical Adding, Mixing, And Processing Of Square-Wave Signals With A Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., R. Chan, A. James, and G. Walter, Photonics Technology Letters, IEEE Volume: 18 Issue: 11 (2006); Graded-Base InGaN/GaN Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistors, B. F. Chu-Kung et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 082108 (2006); Carrier Lifetime And Modulation Bandwidth Of A Quantum Well AlGaAs/InGaP/GaAs/InGaAs Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., A. James, K. Cimino, G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 113504 (2006); Chirp In A Transistor Laser, Franz-Keldysh Reduction of The Linewidth Enhancement, G. Walter, A. James, N. Holonyak, Jr., and M. Feng, Appl. Phys. Lett. 90, 091109 (2007); Photon-Assisted Breakdown, Negative Resistance, And Switching In A Quantum-Well Transistor Laser, A. James, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 90, 152109 (2007); Franz Keldysh Photon-Assisted Voltage-Operated Switching of a Transistor Laser, A. James, N. Holonyak, M. Feng, and G. Walter, Photonics Technology Letters, IEEE Volume: 19 Issue: 9 (2007); Experimental Determination Of The Effective Minority Carrier Lifetime In The Operation Of A Quantum-Well n-p-n Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor Of Varying Base Quantum-Well Design And Doping, H. W. Then, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and C. H. Wu, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 033505 (2007); Charge Control Analysis Of Transistor Laser Operation, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., H. W. Then, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 053501 (2007); Optical Bandwidth Enhancement By Operation And Modulation Of The First Excited State Of A Transistor Laser, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 183505 (2007); Modulation Of High Current Gain (β>49) Light-Emitting InGaN/GaN Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors, B. F. Chu-Kung, C. H. Wu, G. Walter, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., T. Chung, J.-H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 232114 (2007); Collector Characteristics And The Differential Optical Gain Of A Quantum-Well Transistor Laser, H. W. Then, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 243508 (2007); Transistor Laser With Emission Wavelength at 1544 nm, F. Dixon, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., Yong Huang, X. B. Zhang, J. H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 93, 021111 (2008); Optical Bandwidth Enhancement Of Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser Operation With An Auxiliary Base Signal, H. W. Then, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 93, 163504 (2008); Bandwidth Extension By Trade-Off Of Electrical And Optical Gain In A Transistor Laser: Three-Terminal Control, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 013509 (2009); Tunnel Junction Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., H. W. Then, C. H. Wu, and G. Walter Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 041118 (2009); Electrical-Optical Signal Mixing And Multiplication (2→22 GHz) With A Tunnel Junction Transistor Laser, H. W. Then, C. H. Wu, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 101114 (2009); Scaling Of Light Emitting Transistor For Multigigahertz Optical Bandwidth, C. H. Wu, G. Walter, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 171101 (2009). Device Performance Of Light Emitting Transistors With C-Doped And Zn-Doped Base Layers, Huang, Y., Ryou, J.-H., Dupuis, R. D., Dixon, F., Holonyak, N., Feng, M., Indium Phosphide & Related Materials, 2009; IPRM '09. IEEE International Conference, 10-14 May 2009, Pages 387-390; Tilted-Charge High Speed (7 GHz) Light Emitting Diode, G. Walter, C. H. Wu, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 231125 (2009); 4.3 GHz Optical Bandwidth Light Emitting Transistor, G. Walter, C. H. Wu, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 241101 (2009); and Resonance-Free Frequency Response Of A Semiconductor Laser, M. Feng, H. W. Then, N. Holonyak, Jr., G. Walter, and A. James Appl. Phys. Lett. 95, 033509 (2009).
In tilted-charge light-emitting devices, including those described in the above-referenced patents, patent application publications, and published papers, trade-offs in device design arise when striving to maximize light output, response time (speed) of operation, and ease of fabrication.
It is among the objects of the present invention to address these trade-offs and other limitations of existing tilted-charge light emitting devices and methods.